hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1985 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
(Other Seasons - 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987) The 1985 Atlantic hurricane season was an active hurricane season that featured a total of 17 storms with 10 hurricanes, and 5 majors. The season also featured the latest landfalling hurricane on record, Hurricane Roy, which made landfall in Set-Up Survival on November 27 (three days until the official end of the season). The seasons strongest storm, Lynn, also became a slow moving Category 5 as it made landfall on Set-Up Survival, killing 93 people and causing catastrophic flooding. Many still remain homeless today as the destructive, flooding damage remains. About 1,500 people remain in shelters today, due to the mass destruction of their homes in Set-Up Survival. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/1981 till: 23/05/1981 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:02/06/1981 till: 10/06/1981 color:C1 text: Betty (C1) from:18/06/1981 till: 22/06/1981 color:TS text: Cary (TS) from:04/07/1981 till: 11/07/1981 color:C2 text:Dinah (C2) from:17/07/1981 till: 28/07/1981 color:C4 text:Ed (C4) from:23/07/1981 till: 31/07/1981 color:C1 text:Freda (C1) from:07/08/1981 till: 10/08/1981 color:TS text:Gerald (SS) barset:break from:09/08/1981 till: 15/08/1981 color:C1 text:Holly (C1) From:17/08/1981 till: 30/08/1981 color:C4 text:Ike (C4) From:28/08/1981 till: 10/09/1981 color:C2 text:Joanne (C2) From:06/09/1981 till: 07/09/1981 color:TS text:Kelly (TS) From:10/09/1981 till: 19/09/1981 color:C5 text:Lynn (C5) From:16/09/1981 till: 26/09/1981 color:C4 text:Maury (C4) From:29/09/1981 till: 06/10/1981 color:C1 text:Nina (C1) barset:break From:13/10/1981 till: 19/10/1981 color:C3 text:Odgen (C3) From:28/10/1981 till: 31/10/1981 color:TS text:Phyllis (TS) From:20/11/1981 till: 27/11/1981 color:C2 text:Roy (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Betty Tropical Storm Cary Hurricane Dinah Hurricane Ed Hurricane Freda Subtropical Storm Gerald Hurricane Holly Hurricane Ike Hurricane Joanne Tropical Storm Kelly Hurricane Lynn Main Article: Hurricane Lynn Hurricane Maury Hurricane Nina Hurricane Odgen Tropical Storm Phyllis Hurricane Roy Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 1985. The names Joanne, Lynn, Maury, Nina, Odgen, Phyllis, and Roy were used for the first time this year, and in the case of Lynn and Roy, only this year. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 1989 season. This was the same list used in the 1981 hurricane season, with the exception of Joanne which replaced June. Retirement On April 18, 1986, at the 6th session of the MC HC hurricane committee, the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association retired the names Lynn and Roy from their rotating naming lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Minecraft hurricane. They will be replaced with Lory and Roberto for the 1989 season, respectively. See Also * Hurricane Lynn - The second most destructive hurricane in Minecraft history. Also, the strongest hurricane of the 1985 Minecraft Hurricane Season. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC